filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard und Bianca – Die Mäusepolizei
Bernard und Bianca – Die Mäusepolizei ist ein US-amerikanischer Zeichentrickfilm des Regisseurs Wolfgang Reitherman aus dem Jahr 1977. Der Film ist der 23. abendfüllende Disney-Zeichentrick-Kinofilm. Ihm liegt eine Kinderbuchserie um Miss Bianca von Margery Sharp zugrunde, vor allem der Band Bianca und ihre Freunde (The Rescuers). Er wurde 1978 für einen Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Song für Someone’s Waiting For You nominiert. Der Film war deutschlandweit so erfolgreich, dass er beispielsweise im Kino Helia in Darmstadt über 52 Wochen gezeigt wurde. Handlung Die Geschichte handelt von der Rettungshilfsvereinigung, die von ihrer Zentrale im Keller der Vereinten Nationen in New York aus in aller Welt gute Taten vollbringt und dabei weit erfolgreicher ist als die UNO. Zwei dieser Mäuse, der schüchterne New Yorker Bernard und die elegante Ungarin Miss Bianca (die im Original mit New Yorker bzw. mit ungarischem Akzent sprechen), machen sich daran, Penny – ein gekidnapptes Waisenmädchen – zu retten. Dieses wurde von der habgierigen Madame Medusa in die Teufelssümpfe entführt, um in einer alten Piratenhöhle nach einem riesigen Diamanten zu suchen. Auf ihrer Suche erhalten Bernard und Bianca Hilfe vom Albatros Orville und den Sumpfbewohnern, die Madame Medusa ebenfalls loswerden möchten. Die beiden Mäuse finden Penny in einem alten in den Sümpfen auf Grund gelaufenen Raddampfer, in dem sie mit Madame Medusa und ihrem Partner Snoops leben muss. Penny, die nach mehreren erfolglosen Fluchtversuchen völlig verzweifelt ist, ist glücklich, dass ihre Flaschenpost mit dem Hilferuf gefunden wurde. Noch bevor sie erneut die Flucht wagen kann, muss sie allerdings wieder in die Höhle hinabsteigen. Die erwartete Hilfe von den Sumpfbewohnern bleibt vorerst aus, da die Libelle, die die Nachricht überbringen sollte, von Fledermäusen attackiert wird. In der Höhle finden Bernard und Bianca den Diamanten an einer Stelle, an die Penny nicht alleine herankommt. Als die Flut durch ein Loch im Boden in die Höhle steigt, riskiert Penny ihr Leben, um den beiden Mäusen zu helfen. Alle Drei können im allerletzten Moment mitsamt dem Diamanten dem Tod entkommen. Medusa, die sich am Ziel ihrer Träume sieht, will nun Penny und Snoops umbringen. Bernard und Bianca können Medusa jedoch ablenken, sodass Penny mit dem Diamanten entkommen kann. Als die Sumpfbewohner von den Haus-Krokodilen Medusas angegriffen werden, können auch diese überlistet werden. Als Penny und ihre Freunde mit Medusas Sumpfmobil entkommen wollen, werden sie von dieser verfolgt. Während das Schiff durch eine Explosion untergeht, gelingt es den Helden, Medusa abzuhängen und sie gegen das sinkende Schiff zu schleudern. Penny und die anderen können entkommen, während Medusa von ihren eigenen Krokodilen angegriffen wird. Am Ende sind Bernard und Bianca nicht nur beruflich, sondern auch privat ein Paar. Penny wurde von einem freundlichen Paar adoptiert. Charaktere * Bernard ist ein stiller und zurückhaltender Mäuserich, der in der Mäuseorganisation der Hausmeister ist. Obwohl er abergläubisch ist (an Triskaidekaphobie leidet) und das Fliegen hasst, ist er, wenn die Situation es verlangt, zuverlässig und tapfer. * Miss Bianca ist eine abenteuerlustige Maus, die in Bernard verliebt ist und in problematischen Situationen stets einen Witz auf den Lippen hat. * Madame Medusa ist der Bösewicht und denkt nur an das Teufelsauge, den wertvollsten Diamanten der Welt. Ihre Haustiere sind zwei Krokodile: Nero und Brutus. * Penny ist ein kleines Waisenkind, das Madame Medusa entführt hat, weil sie so klein ist, dass sie in das Versteck des Teufelsauges passt und es herausholen kann. Ihren geliebten Teddybären benutzt Madame Medusa zwischenzeitlich als neues Versteck für den Diamanten. * Mr. Snoops, der Komplize von Madame Medusa, ist auch habgierig und hasst Penny. Neuauflagen * Im Dezember 1983 wurde der Film zusammen mit dem Micky-Maus-Kurzfilm Mickys Weihnachtserzählung (engl.) wieder veröffentlicht. * Im Jahre 1989 wurde er erneut veröffentlicht, da die Fortsetzung Bernard und Bianca im Känguruhland ein Jahr später in die Läden kam. * Auf VHS und Laserdisc wurden Bernard und Bianca erst 1992 in der Walt Disney Classics Collection veröffentlicht * 1999 wurde der Film noch einmal herausgebracht. * Im September 2012 erschien der Film erstmals in Deutschland auf Blu-ray Hintergrund ;Budget und Einspielergebnisse Das Budget betrug zur Zeit der Produktion geschätzt etwa 1,2 Millionen Dollar. Der Film spielte in den USA im Laufe der Jahre (samt Wiederaufführungen) inflationsbereinigt 173 Millionen Dollar ein.[http://www.imdb.de/title/tt0076618/business The Rescuers Einspielergebnisse] laut imdb.de oder Westegg Inflationsrechner ;Sonstiges * Der Film war das letzte Projekt von John Lounsbery. Zufällig verstarb er passend zu Bernards Angst vor der Zahl 13 am Freitag, dem 13. Februar 1976. * Der Film markiert den Anfang einer verfeinerten Kopiertechnik, die weichere Konturen möglich machte. * Die deutsche Fassung – Synchronbuch, Liedertexte und Synchronregie – stammt von Heinrich Riethmüller. * Der Song Someone’s Waiting For You wird in der deutschen Fassung von Wencke Myhre gesungen. * Kater Rufus wurde zu Ehren des Chefzeichners Ollie Johnston nach ihm gestaltet. Johnston war bis zu seinem Tod 2008 das letzte lebende Mitglied von Disney’s Nine Old Men. * 1999 rief Disney 3,4 Millionen VHS-Version des Films zurück. In zwei Hintergrundbilder hatte sich bei der Postproduction das Bild einer nackten Frau eingeschlichen.duckfilm.de Auszeichnungen * 1978 – Goldene Leinwand * 1977 – Ehrenvolle Erwähnung der National Board of Review Kritiken * „Ein fantasievolles Abenteuer-Zeichentrickmärchen, bei dem ein letztes Mal die großen, alten Künstler des Disney-Studios zusammenarbeiteten und mit ihrem zeichnerischen Charme verzaubern. Die Figuren sind hervorragend animiert, allen voran Orville, der glücklose Albatros (…).Technisch gesehen, ist der Film zwar voller Unzulänglichkeiten, was aber dem Reiz (besonders für Kinder) keinen Abbruch tut.“ - „Lexikon des internationalen Films“ (CD-ROM-Ausgabe), Systhema, München 1997 Literatur * Margery Sharp: Bianca und ihre Freunde. (Originaltitel: The Rescuers). Benziger, Einsiedeln, Zürich und Köln 1963. * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, 384 S. Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, 177 S. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. * Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. 575 S. Abbeville Press, New York 1981, ISBN 0-89659-698-2. Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website zum Film * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1977 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Fiktive Maus